


Charles's Secret

by Daslebensmittel



Series: Home is where the heart is [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Cool aunt Raven, Domestic Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smitten Erik, The lilac sweater of XM:A, holiday party, professors!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daslebensmittel/pseuds/Daslebensmittel
Summary: Erik doesn't want to go to Charles's department holiday party. Charles may have something up his “sleeve” to motivate Erik to socialize.





	Charles's Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Charles brings Erik along to his workplace's holiday party so he can meet Charles's coworkers/friends for the first time. Established relationship fluff! 
> 
> ALTERNATIVELY: Charles is roped into going to his mother's Christmas gala and decides to take his new boyfriend Erik as his plus one. Bonus if he and Erik plan ahead of time to play things up to scandalize his mother/Kurt/Cain/etc. and then skip out early to go make out upstairs/in the library/in the car.

“Erik. Are you ready to go, darling?” Charles asked. He himself had just completed his outfit with a deep navy pea coat. They were about to attend a holiday party hosted by Emma. Though Erik knew Emma (much to his chagrin), he wasn’t keen on going, because: 1) he didn’t like parties. Period. 2) It was mostly going to be psychology faculty and their spouses. Erik didn’t know anyone else who was going, which really didn’t help with his distaste for social activities. He dragged his feet as much as he could, fidgeting with his hair, though he had made zero effort to change it from his normal style.

“Do I have to go? You can take Raven and I’ll stay with the kids,” Erik whined coming out of the bedroom.

Raven was in town to spend the holidays with them and had offered to babysit while they went out. The twins and their new “Aunt Raven” – goodness, they weren’t even married yet! - had met during Thanksgiving. The kids had never been shy with their opinion about how being a professor was “super boring,” so when Raven revealed she worked at the Pentagon, but didn’t specify what she exactly did (“You don’t have the clearance to know what I do, kids”), they were awestruck and smitten. They also immediately assumed she was a secret spy.

“You look dashing, love,” Charles beamed, straightening Erik’s greatcoat lapels. “I know you don’t really want to, but I’d like them to meet you. They have all been wondering who has made me smile like a loon in the hallways.”

“I don’t like parties. I don’t like people.”

“I know,” Charles coaxed, cupping Erik’s face. “I don’t particularly like them either, but it’s just a few hours. Can you endure it, just a little? For me?”

Erik looked down into Charles’s seemingly sparkling blue eyes. He hated it when Charles did this. It was absolutely unfair; Erik had no power against Charles _sparkling_ at him. It apparently melted him on the inside and his soul seemed to fill with indescribable love, bending him to Charles’s will. It was a silver lining that he wasn’t the only one susceptible: Charles did this to the kids as well, effectively ending the tantrum of the day. Sighing dramatically, he kissed Charles’s ridiculously pouted red lips with a loud smack and squeezed his ass to Charles’s scandalized squeak.

“The things I do for you, Liebling.”

 

 

Emma lived in a very nice building near Columbus Circle with her equally affluent partner, Sebastian. Erik always wondered if being the department chair was worth all the money she was apparently paid, but always thought better of it when he saw all the administrative crap she had to deal with.

“Raven just texted saying they got to the theatre. They’re in line to buy popcorn and drinks,” Charles reported.

“Which episode of Star Wars is it again?”  
  
“Episode 8, The Last Jedi.”

“Wow, you know everything, don’t you? Did you want to go see it too?” Erik teased.

“No, darling. The children have only been singing about it for the past month. Perhaps you should pay a little more attention?” retorted Charles, though without heat.

“Well, at this point, I’d rather sit through that than schmooze with people,” groused Erik. This was his last chance out and he was going to damn well try. Charles, however, wasn’t impressed.

“Erik,” Charles stated seriously; he had that stern look in his eyes, which inexplicably had the opposite effect of turning Erik on. “I’ll tell you what. If you can ‘schmooze’ with some of my co-workers for an hour, I’ll reveal a secret surprise I have for you.”

“Yeah?” Erik asked, smiling his trademark shark grin. He had no idea what Charles had planned, but he had never thus far disappointed him in any sort of surprises. Well, then. The stakes just got a lot higher.

“Yes. Now stop complaining and ring the door bell.”

 

 

“Welcome, Charles! Oh, you even brought Grumpy with you! Well done,” Emma greeted, hugging Charles tightly. Emma and Erik had gone to school together and had on occasion hung out together with their mutual friends. They had then become actual friends when they both got a job at Columbia and maintained an antagonistic friendship ever since. Erik couldn’t completely hate Emma, however, as it was thanks to her that he met Charles in the first place. He never admitted it to her, but he was grateful.

“Nice to see you, Emma,” Erik said without feeling, but not insincerely.

“Thank you for inviting us, love. Where’s Sebastian?”

“He’s still in a meeting. He’ll be here later.”

“I see. Oh. Here’s a bottle of wine for you.”

“Ah, you shouldn’t have, Charles. But thank you. This is nice! You have good taste,” she winked, also glancing at Erik. “You can hang your coats over there in that closet. Make yourselves comfortable!”

 

As they divested themselves of their coats and scarves, Erik noticed that Charles was wearing the lilac sweater that did _terrible_ things to Erik.

“Charles, why are you wearing that sweater?” whispered Erik, grinding his teeth.

“What? I like it. I wanted to look nice, and this is the only cashmere sweater I have. What’s wrong?”

“You know what that sweater does to me, Charles,” growled Erik, as he grabbed a fistful of the lilac sweater’s edge. It was so soft and Charles wasn’t even wearing an undershirt beneath it.

“Perhaps I do,” replied Charles, with a sly smile. “Now now, Darling. We’re in good company, do restrain yourself. And don’t forget to _schmooze_.”

With that, Charles detached Erik’s hand from his sweater. He gave a final damning wink and a kiss on the cheek before he left Erik to join his colleagues in the living room. Erik sighed, long-suffering. It was going to be a long night.

 

 

Erik did his best to make small talk. But in all honesty, he thought it rather unfair of Charles to have set him this task. He was the only one present who wasn’t in the psychology department and it was difficult to join in when they discussed the latest articles in _Annual Review of Psychology_ or compared the progress of their students. He did, however, talk to an elderly Egyptian visiting professor for a while, though it was mostly listening to the professor ramble on about the politics of his country and his love of American fast food.

Erik decided he had done enough after introducing himself to most of the faculty while following Charles around. He laughed at the jokes and made little comments about how much he was enamored with Charles, eliciting “Aww”s from all of them. After excusing himself to use the bathroom, he found Emma and Sebastian’s five cats, who were themselves hiding in the guest bedroom.

“You guys are lucky that no one minds if you hide from people,” he complained to the cats, as he took turns in petting them all. Thankfully, they didn’t reject him and simply purred contentedly.

 

Erik must have lost track of time, hiding out with the kitties and listening to them purr, because there was a sudden knock on the door. Waking from his feline-induced stupor, Erik answered, “Yes?”

“What are you doing, love?” Charles asked gently. He sat down on the bed to pet one of the cats, too.

“Just taking a break.”

“A well-deserved break. Thank you for making effort, darling. Even Dr. Nur said I was lucky to have such a nice boyfriend,” Charles said happily.

“Oh yeah? That’s good to hear,” chuckled Erik. They sat for a moment just petting the cats, Erik with Sophie and Mindee, while Charles had already attracted the other three: Esme, Phoebe, and Celeste.

“I think it’s time for the reveal, don’t you?” Charles said, meeting Erik’s eyes. Erik immediately stood up, to the cats’ great ire, and dragged Charles out of the room. He took them to the nearest bathroom (of which there at least three in the enormous apartment) and resisted from slamming the door in haste.

Giggling at Erik’s impatience, Charles cupped Erik’s face again and gave him a kiss.

“You don’t even know what the surprise is, darling. Why the rush? Hm?”

“That’s why I want to know, Charles. I want to know. Now,” Erik said, between peppering kisses onto Charles’s still laughing face.

“All right, all right!”

Charles released himself from Erik’s hold and pushed him against the door. Then stepping back, he pulled his gray slacks just the lightest bit, revealing lace panties, just as lilac as his sweater.

“Charles,” Erik breathed reverently.

“Do you like it?” Charles asked, with a hint of nervousness.

Instead of an answer, Erik traced the garment with his finger, as delicately as he could. Charles shivered a little at the touch. Without further thought, Erik unbuttoned and unzipped Charles’s trousers, in search of more.

“Not now, Erik! Wait until we get home,” Charles admonished.

“You can’t show me this and expect me to do nothing, Charles,” Erik growled, pulling the offending pants further down. “Your naïveté amazes me sometimes.”

Charles rolled his eyes and tried to pull his pants back up, but Erik blocked him by gathering his wrists. Charles couldn’t deny that it turned him on to see Erik manhandle him at times. He whined as Erik smoothed his hand over the lacey fabric, thumbing over his hipbone and looking at him with worship. Before he could stop him, Erik kneeled on the floor and nosed his growing bulge underneath the lace.

“Erik, please. We’re guests here,” Charles whined, weakly pulling on Erik’s hair.

Ignoring Charles’s protests, Erik licked his clothed erection, making Charles moan quietly. Smirking with satisfaction, Erik continued to lick while his hands massaged Charles’s ass. He snuck his hands underneath the panties, squeezing and petting Charles’s soft skin.

When Charles’s erection was as hard as it could get and he was panting like he just ran a marathon, Erik stood up to kiss Charles. Erik pushed Charles against the marble sink and they made out sloppily, like horny teenagers. Charles shivered when Erik’s cold fingers came underneath the soft sweater to play with his nipples.

“Erik… We should wait until we get home.”

“Yeah? You think you can go back out there like this, Liebling?” Erik asked snidely. He tweaked a nipple and squeezed Charles’s cock to make his point. Charles gasped and writhed under Erik’s touch. Erik turned Charles around and pulled his pants all the way down to pool around his ankles. Kneeling once again, Erik pulled down the lilac lace as well, with a little regret – it just looked so good on Charles’s plump ass. He then dove in without hesitation to lick Charles, making him moan. He immediately covered his mouth to stifle himself.

Erik fucked Charles with his tongue until Charles was shaking and moaning quietly into the back of his hand. He stood back up and lifted the sweater to reveal Charles’s naked torso in the mirror. He looked into Charles’s glassy eyes in the mirror, sucking gently on his earlobe, as he inserted a finger and petted Charles’s chest. Charles looked absolutely stunning in Erik’s eyes: his face red with arousal, lips red from kissing and biting, naked from the chest down, with that damn lilac sweater bunched under his arms.

“Erik…”

“Shh, Liebling. I’ve got you,” Erik soothed. When Charles began rocking his own hips against Erik’s fingers, Erik freed his own erection and guided it toward Charles. As he entered Charles, he sucked on Charles’s neck and played with his chest, easing the strain of the stretch. Charles closed his eyes and stifled himself once again with his hand. Erik soon began to piston his hips, grunting from exertion, getting high from the feeling of Charles around him. They panted together, rocking in unison, boring into each other’s eyes through the mirror.

They climaxed together, breathing hard, and kissing each other.

 

As their breaths slowed, Erik smiled at Charles sheepishly, grabbing some tissues to clean him. Charles glared at him, but with exasperation rather than genuine anger, as Erik pushed down the sweater for him.

“Don’t be mad, Charles. How else did you think this was going to go?” Erik asked, lovingly returning the lace panties back on Charles’s ass.

“Oh, I don’t know. I suppose I overestimated my own resolve to be decent,” Charles sighed with a grin. “Help me clean up our mess, or Emma will have my head.”

“With pleasure, Liebling.”

 

Erik and Charles did their best to erase any traces of what they got up to in the bathroom and left separately. Charles heard Erik giving the excuse of the cats holding him hostage for pets to Sebastian, who had finally gotten home, when he was about to close the bathroom door behind him.

“And just what were _you_ up to, Professor Charles Xavier?”

Charles physically jumped a little. It was Emma, with a knowing smirk and arms crossed. Charles stuttered a few times with random words, trying to think of an excuse, but he couldn’t come up with one as quickly as Erik had. And he had a feeling that none of it would mean much, as Emma apparently seemed to have figured out somehow what they had done in her pristine guest bathroom.

“Charles, you slut,” she said with the biggest grin, before she turned around and returned to the party guests. Blushing harder than he had ever done before, Charles groaned, cursing Erik, but also his decision to provoke him with the lacey lingerie.

 

When Charles finally schooled his face into normalcy and returned to the living room, Erik had become the life of the party, exuding confidence and charm. Charles rolled his eyes. Of course that solved all of Erik’s social interaction problems.

 

When they left about an hour later than originally planned, Charles lightly smacked Erik’s arm.

“I’m guessing you enjoyed my surprise?”

“Oh, you exceeded my wildest expectations, Liebling,” Erik replied, kissing Charles on the forehead and laughing jovially. Charles couldn’t help but join in his mirth. After all, they had had a pleasant time and no one else had a clue as to what they did. Then Erik leaned into his ear and asked, “You know what you should do?”

“What?”

“Wear it when we have dinner with your mom next week,” Erik replied with the most lecherous smirk Charles had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was a fun prompt! I ended up mixing parts of it, so I hope it was alright. :) And it got rather porny, oh my! XD The title is stolen from Victoria's Secret, of course... Also Erik in the beginning=me. I'd much rather spend time with animals than people, so I had to write this prompt with that tidbit! Haha I had a great time doing the prompts, I only hope you enjoyed reading! Thanks :D
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr!](https://daslebensmittel.tumblr.com)


End file.
